Best Birthday Yet
by yaoifan124
Summary: Happy Birthday, Zoro! Zoro's POV! Zoro is not sure how Luffy knows how old he is, but soon finds out how. Though Luffy has to give him his present first! ;D ::LEMON::BOYXBOY::YAOI::


**A/N:: It is Zoro's birthday today! Woohoo! So I did a little one-shot for him~! Happy Birthday, Zoro! Hope it is super fantastic!**

**Warning:: I do not own One Piece it belongs to Oda-sensei! Also there is YAOI, LEMON, BOY X BOY! However you put it it has smex in it! It's not my best Lemony scene ever, but it's okay because you still got one! Shishishi!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Best Birthday Yet**

"So how old are you?" Eyes glued to me and I let out a huff.

"None of your business."

"You told us that last birthday." My eye opened to see questioning gazes, well except from a certain pair of brown eyes.

"Luffy doesn't ask." I mentioned out with a hand waving his direction and he looked up.

"That's because I already know how old everyone is." Shock hit me when stating that and he had a silly grin on his face. A light glare came from me as I soon slid my empty plate away.

"Imma go drink." I exited with a hand grasping a special alcohol Sanji gave me for my birthday. When I left, there were complaints from the crew members since it was my birthday and everything. I ignored their protests as I made my way to the crow's nest to begin drinking. As I made it to the top, I noticed I was being followed but did not turn towards the person. I knew this aura and couldn't help a smile as I entered the building. My body moved to the side to let the follower pass and that is when I attacked.

"Ah!" I shocked yelp left my prey's mouth as he soon giggled when I began nibbling on his neck. "Zoro~! How'd ya know?!"

"You stalk loudly."

"Nu uh!" I moved to close the door before picking him up to walk across the building. He chuckled while cuddling against me with a loud grin. "I didn't want Zoro to drink alone!"

"Is that all? I always drink alone."

"But it's your birthday! So you shouldn't drink alone and no, that is not all!" He stated up as I soon set him down on a cushion. "I wanted to give Zoro his present!"

"Present?"

"Yeah!" A hand tugged me onto the large circle cushion with him as he soon got on top of me. The smirk on my lips must have been evident as he returned his own.

"I love presents from you, Luffy." A giggle left him before his lips met mine with a tongue diving in. The fighting we ensued had me getting riled up as he seemed to be fighting harder than usual and his hands started sliding off my robe. A growl like moan left me as I let my hands remove his long sleeve shirt with little to no effort as he was eager to get it off.

"Ah!" My hands had his hips as I threw him down onto the cushion beneath me. A moan left him as he was beginning to release pants when my hands smoothed along his body.

"I just want to eat you up, Luffy…" I breathed hotly onto his neck before beginning to bite at it.

"Nnngh, Z-Zoro!" When I pulled back hazy brown eyes gazed up at me with a red tainted face releasing pants. "I'm supposed to please you! It's your birthday!"

"Since it is my birthday the birthday boy gets to do whatever he wants." My tongue ran along his chest as he squirmed under me lightly before I grabbed his confined erection. A moan left him before bucking into my hand.

"B-but-!" he began to protest but I shushed him with my lips momentarily why gazing down to him.

"You always please me, Luffy. Plus when you please you do a lot of teasing… I really just want you now." My eye gazed lustfully at him as I have been craving for his body for the last week. After arriving on the island we are at, Nami has been making us do everything and no break; except food and sleep. The point for it all never came to mind, but I didn't let it bother me much since it is the witch after all.

"Take me now then…" Glazed eyes stared up at me as I felt arms wrap around my neck.

"Hmmm? No prep?"

"No, that's just a tease!" He complained with a pout at me before smirking as he moved his legs around my waist. A roll in his hips had our erections clashing and I decided that clothing needed to start coming off.

"Alright, these clothes need to go." My hand gripped his jean shorts with a rough tug as a grin was on my lips. His eyes stared into my eye as he returned the grin with one of his hands finding my pants. I shifted up to help him out of his shorts before I slipped mine off. Something crossed my mind as I soon sat down and scooted onto the cushion. Luffy sat there with a gaze at me before I grasped his arm. "Come here, you wanted to please me." A grin was on him as he caught the drift quite quickly and got on my lap.

"I brought lube!" He smiled as his fingers held onto the bottle's lid before beginning to put it on his hand.

"That's good; spit is not that reliable sometimes."

"But we usually use my cum?"

"That's if I'm teasing you." I told him with a light groan as his hand found my hard erection and began to lather it.

"Oh, I guess that's true." He mentions before pulling his hand back and setting himself above me with a hand directing. When I felt myself begin to enter him I couldn't help my growl like moan to leave my throat as my head went back. A gasp left him as he soon got fully down on me. "Ahha, Zoro~!" A moan left him causing me to groan as his hips began to grind down on me.

"Ngh, Luffy, you damn tease… even at this point." A chuckle left him as he slowly moved his hips on me with breaths panting into my ear. A low moan left him when he slowly lifted before pushing back down. A groan left me before I huffed out in impatience as it felt good, but all I wanted to do was pound into him.

"I'm pleasing you… hah, don't move me…" It felt like he read my mind as his pants went into my ear. A groan turned moan left me as he continued his slow thrusting and would roll his hips on me. My eye stared to the wall as I soon closed it and felt my hips lightly buck into his making him hitch in breath with a moan. "Zoro~!"

"Move, hah… faster." I whispered huskily into his ear causing him to shudder before the hands on my shoulders moved to wrap his arms around my neck.

"Impatient…"

"Very needy is what I call it." A low moan left my throat in a growl as he began to move faster onto my body. My hands lined his ass cheeks as they slid to his hips before gripping.

"I am—"

"The birthday boy is getting impatient, Captain." A whisper left me before I felt my back meet with the cushion as he held me down with a light pressure.

"The birthday boy is being naughty." He got onto his feet as he let his hands move to my thighs as he began to grind on my member. When I tried to sit up, he glared to me and I huffed out while lying back. Feeling him move in such a seductive manner made me almost lose it as I let my hands grab his legs.

"Luffy…" I spoke out in an almost helpless manner as I wanted him to usher the movement so I could reach my high and make us both come. A grunt was above me as I felt him jerk slightly and his muscles tightened around me before he began to pick up his pace. "For the love of—hah, hhnn!" The grinding was making me have to hold back the boiling in my belly. "L-Luffy… let me…" My eye gazed with gritted teeth as I saw his intention, but did not like it.

"N-no! Ah! Hah?!"

"Sorry, I can't…!" His back found the cushion as I flipped us over and I heard a protest from him. "Let me love you…" I whispered to him as my hands gripped his hips and began to thrust roughly into him. Fingers gripped my hair from both hands as he pulled me to his chests with loud moans leaving his red lips.

"Mmnya~! Zoro!" Pants left me as I moved in an aggressive manner into his tight space. Being rubber always felt like I was entering him for the first time every time, it was amazing! Hands gripped harder and I grinned lightly before lifting him up more and thrusting deeper. A gasping moan left him with his hips bucking to feel me even deeper. "I-I—!"

"Cum hard for me." The husky voice left me causing him to groan before slamming into my thrusts. Lips found mine as I felt him buck again with his cum splashing onto my stomach. The loud moan in my mouth confirmed that it was definitely his cum on my stomach. A groan left me as his muscles tightened around my member. My lips pulled back as I let out a low moan that made him shudder as I let myself cum into him. "Ngh!" My eyes closed as I slowly moved myself inside him until I felt myself fully milked. He groaned as I continued my ministrations and soon stopped with panting breaths connecting with his.

"I love Zoro!" My eye found his grinning face making me snort before kissing his cheek.

"And I love Luffy." A giggle of happiness left him before he groaned as he tried to squirm around. "Hold on." I moved my hips back as I pulled out of him causing a groan to leave both of us. My hand found my robe and I moved to my side where Luffy rolled over to join me. He tugged my robe so it would cover both of us on the cushion.

"Happy Birthday, Zoro!" A smile was on me as his grin grew wider as he snuggled close to me.

"Thanks…" We laid in silence enjoying our afterglow before I realized something. "How do you know how old I am?"

"When we first met, I asked Zoro how old you were and when your birthday was. I asked everyone that question when they first joined… though Nami got really angry when I asked her and hit me, but then she eventually told me."

"I'm surprised you remembered."

"Of course I remember!" Hands got a hold of my face as he looked into my eye. "Everyone is important to me so I want to show my happiness because everyone was born on their certain days and soon got destined to be with me." The smile on him had me smiling lightly as I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"You always surprise me, Luffy…" A laugh left him before we heard the door open so I lifted myself on an elbow.

"Navigator-san said we will be approaching the island soon…" Robin smiled to us liked it was completely normal that we were lying naked on this cushion.

"Ah! We will be down in a second Robin!" Luffy leaned to look back at her.

"Alright, Captain-san. Oh, and again, happy birthday, swordsman-san."

"Yeah… thanks." I stated towards her with a nod before she turned to leave.

"Let's do it again!" My back was on the cushion as I was soon looking up at a smirking Luffy.

"This has got to be the best birthday…"

"Wait until I get a hold of you later tonight." His eyebrows bounced lightly as he leaned down on me to soon lick my lips.

"This is definitely the best birthday yet."


End file.
